


what a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you're pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a lovely way of sayin' how much you love me

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous who requested prompt 84 on [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

"I think you might be pregnant.”

Elena squawked and dropped her cup of tea, which promptly smashed on the kitchen floor. She managed to avoid the hot liquid from scalding her feet, but only just. “Gwaine! Whatever gave you that impression?”

“I’m not sure,” said Gwaine, who was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, studying her with a furrowed brow. “There’s just something different about you. It’s like you’ve got this...this glow, or something.”

Elena raised her eyebrow at him, unconvinced.

“And you’ve been feeling ill the past week,” Gwaine said. “Don’t tell me you haven’t; I saw you sneaking out of bed to throw up in the mornings.”

“That might just be the stomach bug that’s going round,” said Elena. “Gwen’s sick, remember?”

“ _And_ ,” Gwaine added, “you’ve been eating really strange combinations of food.” His eyes passed over the plate of freshly made bacon and peanut butter on toast that Elena had set on the counter.

Perhaps he had a point after all. “I’ll go and get a pregnancy test when I head out later today,” said Elena.

“Right,” said Gwaine. “Here, I’ll clean up the floor for you.” He walked in, grabbed a kitchen cloth, and went on his hands and knees.

Elena stopped for a moment to admire her husband’s glorious arse before she remembered what they were originally talking about. “I seriously doubt it, though,” she continued. "I mean, we’ve been using protection, haven’t we?”

Gwaine winced.

Elena looked down at him and saw a telling expression on Gwaine’s face that meant he was about to say something he thought she wouldn’t like. “Haven’t we?” she asked again.

“Well - ”

“Out with it, Gwaine.”

Gwaine sighed. “Remember when we got fantastically drunk after Merlin and Arthur’s bachelor party?” He finished mopping up the floor and got a brush and pan to gather the pieces of Elena’s shattered mug. “I’m not exactly sure what happened after that.”

Hazy images of the two of them falling into bed and frantically snogging began to surface. Elena felt her eyes widen. “Oh, shit.”

“Yep.”

* * *

 

Elena stared at the pregnancy test. Two red lines stared back.

“So?” Gwaine called from outside, rapping on the bathroom door. “What does it say?”

“It says - ” Elena began to hyperventilate, and the pregnancy test dropped from her shaking fingers. She leaned forward on the toilet seat and put her head in her hands.

“Elena?” More knocking. “Elena, love, let me in, you’re getting me very worked up out here - ”

“I’m pregnant!” she shouted.

There was a silence. Then Gwaine said, very shakily, “Fuck.”

“I know.” Collecting herself, she got up and went to the door, unlocking it to let her husband in. Gwaine half-stumbled into the bathroom, his brown eyes wide.

“We’re going to be parents,” said Gwaine in an uncharacteristically small voice. 

Elena nodded. “Do you think we’re ready?” When Gwaine didn’t say anything, she took him by the hand. “Hey, I could get rid of it if you - ”

“No, don’t!” Gwaine said suddenly. He squeezed her hand. “I want us to keep it.”

Elena looked at him, then looked down to where his hand was at her abdomen.

“We’ve been married for nearly a year now, after all,” Gwaine continued, and, inexplicably, he began to smile. “I think it’s about time.”

“Would we even be good parents?” Elena asked, her hand joining Gwaine’s to rub just below her stomach.

“My mother told me once that only good parents worry about whether they’re good parents,” Gwaine replied. “I think we’ll do just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131586719297/duchesspendragon-replied-to-your-post)!
> 
> Title was taken from Paul Anka's song 'You're Having My Baby'.


End file.
